Stylometry analysis involves analyzing telltale aspects of writing style particularly favored by an individual writer, often without explicit recognition of their own subtle preferences. Stylometry analysis addresses aspects of language such as word usage and grammatical choices, and other information contained in the words of a document, as opposed to handwriting, the analysis of which is a separate discipline. Research has shown that particular writers tend to use writing idiosyncracies consistently over time and between written works, allowing these writing idiosyncracies to serve as clues that may reveal a writing of unknown authorship to match writing samples of a known author, or that, even in the absence of specific bases of comparison, may indicate basic aspects of identity such as native language and gender.
Stylometry analysis has been a valuable tool both for linguistic and literary research, and for providing evidence in investigations and legal disputes. However, there are many situations in which forensic stylometry analysis has the potential to be abused, or when the use of forensic stylometry analysis may impede a compelling interest. This may be the case, for example, with writings that provide legitimate criticism of entities that have the resources to use forensic stylometry analysis, such as critical political essays, or whistleblower letters.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.